Mean Machines Sega Issue 1
This issue was dated October 1992 and cost £3.95 News News Headlines - 5 pages (10-11,14,16,20) *Final Fight for Mega CD - (10-11) *Mick and Mack coming soon - (10) *Another World: Another conversion - (10) *Bond-ed to your Megadrive: James Bond: The Duel - (10) *Top snooker sim set for Megadrive: Jimmy White's Whirlwind Snooker - (11) *Taz-Mania for Gear - (11) *Super-powered Master System: Superman: The Man of Steel - (11) *Streets of Rage II update - (14) *Underground violence hits Master System: Pit-Fighter - (14) *Megadrive SCI - Next month! - (14) *Game Gear: Domark round-up - Paperboy, Klax, Prince of Persia & Marble Madness - (16) *Ballistic is back!: Sega lose legal battle - (16) *Live and dangerous: GamesMaster Live - (16) *Burnin' up the Mega CD!: After Burner III - (16) *New EA gear unveiled: Road Rash II, Risky Woods, Lotus Turbo Challenge, Shadow of the Beast II & John Madden Football '93 - (20) *First console rugby game!: International Rugby - (20) *Super Off-Road burns up game - (20) Previews Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Mega Drive) - 2 pages (100-101) Super High Impact, Side Pocket (Mega Drive) - 1 page (103) Gods (Mega Drive) - 1 page (104) Superman (Mega Drive) - 2 pages (106-107) Mega-Lo-Mania (Mega Drive) - 2 pages (108-109) Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Editorial - 2 pages (6-7) Mean Yob (Letters) - 4 pages (28-30,32) Q+A - 3 pages (36-38) Top 10 Charts - 2 pages (72-73) Lookback - Mean Machines Issue 1 - Julian Rignall & Richard Leadbetter - 3 pages (110-112) * Mega Drive - Revenge of Shinobi, Golden Axe, Ghouls 'n Ghosts, Thunder Force II, Truxton * Master System - Impossible Mission, Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap, Gauntlet Games Index - 8 pages (132-133,135-140) Reviews Note: The review scores for both Smash TV games were incorrect (Everything got 88%). Issue 2's games index confirms the scores they should have got. Main Reviews Comments Thunder Storm FX - 73% : Not so much a game as a glorified demo, for those interested in technical excellence. Predator 2 - 80% : A fine blasting game that should appeal to all mass carnage and destruction fans. Atomic Runner - 91% : A welcome challenge after so many games that have been just too easy. The only thing to really moan about in this title is its miniaturised graphical style, but even that doesn't affect the gameplay at all and the end result is a superb blaster. Green Dog - 49% : It might look and sound like a million dollars, but the gameplay ain't worth a dime. The lack of challenge and variety means that it only takes a day or two to complete this and become bored. Aquatic Games, The - 61% : If Robocod was the fillet, this is the fish-head. Nothing compared to its predecessor, The Aquatic Games is a dull sports game with a few feeble puns thrown in for good measure. Super Smash T.V. ' - 72%' : A flawed conversion of a classic game. A sadly missed opportunity which could have been bettered by a few tweaks in the right places. Super Smash T.V. ' - 27%' : A ghastly conversion that fails on every level to capture even the merest hint of the brilliance of the coin-op. Avoid it at all costs unless you're a sad masochist out to waste your cash. Prince of Persia - 72% : While this is another good conversion of what is, to a lot of people, a very good game, the programmers have failed to fully utilise the memory at their disposal, leaving Mega CD Prince of Persia more like an okay Megadrive game. NHLPA Hockey 93 - 90% : A brilliant hockey simulation that contains everything an avid fan of the sport could wish for and then some. The problem is that EA Hockey does exactly the same job, minus the stats! Spotlight: Driving Games Reviews by Richard Leadbetter - 4 pages (126-127,129,131) Tips Mega Drive - 3 pages (40-42) *Golden Axe 2, Sol-Deace, Back to the Future III - (40) *Taz-Mania, Task Force Harrier EX, Trouble Shooter, Arcus Odyssey, Ghouls 'n' Ghosts, Krusty's Fun House - (41) *Rolling Thunder II, Alisia Dragoon, Might and Magic: Gates to Another World, Kid Chameleon - (42) Master System - 2 pages (44-45) *Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap, Pacmania, Spider-Man Game Gear '''- 1 page (47) *Fantasy Zone, Psychic World '''Guides *Taz-Mania (Mega Drive) - 2 pages (48-49) *Alisia Dragoon (Mega Drive) - 3 pages (51-53) Other Credits Art Editor :Oz Browne Deputy Editor :Richard Leadbetter Production Editor :Andy McVittie Senior Staff Writer :Radion Automatic Staff Writers :Paul Davies, Gus Swan Designers :Fraser Gray, Dave Kelsall Publishing Director :Graham Taylor External Links This issue can be purchased with all of the other issues on DVD at The Zzuperstore Issue Index Category:Contains Mega CD Reviews Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Master System Reviews